Gakuen Alice: Burnt Out Memories
by Sonic-Keyblade 007
Summary: Natsume loses his memory due to a freak accident and begins to rely on Mikan, but how will Persona and the other students of Alice Academy look upon Natsume in his reduced state? Includes MikanXNatsume, slight LucaXHotaru, and slight TsubasaXMisaki
1. Chapter 1: Alone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. Gakuen Alice and all its characters are owned by Tachibana Higuchi**

Note: This Fanfic takes place right after Gakuen Alice Volume 12. Also, I know the character "Luca" goes by the name "Ruka" in the anime, but I call him "Luca" in my fanfic since that's the name that he goes by in the manga.

_Me: Hello everyone, it's me Sonic-Keyblade 007 (I'm also known as Sonic Toadstool) this is my first fanfic so try not to judge too harshly. ^^; Anyway it's a Gakuen Alice fanfic about Mikan and Natsume my favorite anime couple._

Mikan: *Winks* Just remember to keep us in character Mr. Author.

Natsume: *Makes a ball of fire* Yeah I have a reputation to keep, and if it goes down because of this fanfic then someone's going to get scorched

Me: *Gulp* Okay

Mikan: Natsume quit being so mean!

Natsume: Make me, ugly!

Mikan: *Activates nullification alice*

Natsume: Ugh, darn it stupid nullification girl.

Mikan: What did you call me?

Natsume: You heard me.

Mikan: Say that again, I dare you.

*Mikan and Natsume start fighting.*

Me: Ha ha, well anyway on with the story.

Burnt out Memories

Chapter 1: Alone

It was a beautiful warm Friday afternoon in Alice Academy. Within the mysterious school we see our four heroes exiting a history class in the elementary school division of the academy. Mikan Sakura, a beautiful and kind 11 year old girl with gorgeous brown hair and brown eyes who possesses the rare nullification alice. Mikan is a one star (meaning she has the lowest student rank) and is in the Academy's Special Class. Mikan is very cheerful, a bit wet behind the ears, and often tends to over worry and cry over the most simplest of things. To the left of Mikan we see Hotaru Imai, a brilliant and cool 11 year old girl and best friend of Mikan (well best friend in Mikan's eyes anyway). Hotaru has pretty dark black hair and charming purple eyes, she possesses the invention ability alice and is in the Academy's Technical Class. Hotaru is a three star and is constantly looking for ways to bribe people of rabbits, which are coins used to purchase things at Alice Academy.

To the right of Mikan we see Luca Nogi, a caring eleven year old boy with straight blonde hair, pale grey eyes, and is often seen holding a cute white bunny in front of his chest. Luca is a three star at Alice Academy and possesses the animal pheromone alice. Fortunately for him, Luca loves animals and is in the Academy's Somatic Class. Last but not least in the group to the right of Luca is Natsume Hyuga, Luca's best friend. Natsume is a cold and ruthless eleven year old boy, with straight black hair and menacing crimson eyes. Natsume is often seen giving Mikan a hard time and often calls her "Polka-dots" to tease her since on the first day that they met eachother, Natsume saw Mikan's polka-dotted panties. Natsume is an executive star student (meaning he has the highest student rank) and possesses the deadly fire alice. He is in the Academy's Dangerous Class. Each of our heroes have pale white skin and are wearing their school uniforms.

Their uniforms contain a black shirt coming down to their waist and matching black boots coming right under their knee caps. Along with a white collar with a skinny red bowstrings on their shirt along with red striped shorts for the boys and red striped skirts for the girls. With the exception of Natsume not having a red bowstring on his collar instead having a light brown earring with a tiny red orb on his right ear and a small light brown ear cap covering a little bit of the edge of his left ear to help restrain his feared fire alice.

"Yeah, we're done with the final class of the semester! And tomorrow is the day of the Alice Academy Parade!" Mikan squealed happily while turning to her friend Hotaru. "Hotaru you'll come watch the parade with me right?" Mikan asked excitedly. "Sorry Mikan, but I plan to spend this weekend working on some new inventions as an extra credit assignment for my Technical Class." Hotaru said swiftly. "Nooooooo, Hotaru!" Mikan said while tears came running down her face, but then in a flash she turned Luca hoping that he wouldn't have anything to do that would prevent him from watching the Alice Academy parade. "Luca you wouldn't let me go see the Alice Academy parade alone would you?" Mikan cutely asked while smiling. Luca blushed and quickly looked down and regretfully said, "I'm sorry Mikan, but tomorrow is the opening of Alice Academy's petting Zoo. I can't bear to miss seeing the sweet faces of all those adorable animals taking their first steps into our school." Said Luca as he held the white bunny he was carrying and rubbed the bunny against his face, while in the distance, Hotaru was seen smiling at Luca.

"Awwww, not you too Luca!" Mikan cried out as even more tears started to come down her cute innocent face. In a last resort effort to get someone to watch the parade with her, Mikan nervously turned to Natsume in the hopes that he may go. "Uh, Natsume?" Mikan nervously asked as she approached him but before she could even ask him, Natsume coldly cut her off and said no. "Ahhhhh, you're so mean Natsume, you didn't even let me finish my question." Mikan said as she turned around and pouted. "I already know what's going on in that thick skull of yours polka-dots. You were going to ask me if I would by any chance want to see the Academy parade. Sorry but I have no intentions on watching a bunch of dorks celebrate the second term. Besides, I have some business to do in the dangerous class anyway." Said Natsume coldly. "Natsume…." Said Mikan sadly under her breath as she heard the click of a camera behind her.

"Oh yeah, this is definitely going on " Hotaru said as she took a picture of Luca with his face rubbing against the white bunny he was holding and getting on her duck-like hover craft. Luca's face then became completely red. "Hotaru, don't you dare put that on the internet!" Luca shouted while chasing Hotaru. "Hm, maybe a few rabbits would change my mind about posting this on the web for the whole academy to see." Hotaru said while chuckling and flying away being chased by Luca on the ground. Natsume didn't have much to say after seeing Hotaru and Luca's little episode.

Mikan took a quick glance at Natsume and then sighed. "Okay fine I guess I'll just go to the parade by myself tomorrow" Said Mikan sadly under her breath as she started to breath hard, her cheeks began to become red, and tears began to fall from her face as she hid her head under her right arm in an attempt to hide the fact that she was crying. Unlike when tears formed from her eyes after she was rejected by Hotaru and Luca, this burst of tears was different. She felt really hurt that her three friends Hotaru, Luca, and even Natsume weren't going to be able to keep her company at an event that she waited the entire semester for. Natsume noticed how hurt she was but didn't say anything as Mikan headed to her dorm room to go to bed for the night. Natsume did the same and headed to his dorm and got ready to go to sleep after a hard day's work.

Natsume's dorm was a giant suite fit only for someone who has the executive star rank. As the afternoon quickly became night Natsume began to lie in his fluffy soft bed and endure the safe haven of sleep where the pressures of Alice Academy could not lay a hand on him. He noticed his journal that he kept on a shelf to the right side of his bed but he felt too tired to write in it tonight.

"Mikan, why does she continue to treat me like such a nice friend? Even after all the horrible ways that I have treated her within the past year at Alice Academy she still continues to approach me with a warm heart and that stupid smile. You never feared me did you Mikan? No, you're not like the rest of the fools at this academy. You don't see me as a murderer or a juvenile delinquent. You just always thought that I needed a friend to show me the way. At first I thought you were just an annoying little girl who stupidly stumbled her way unto this prison of a school. But ever since the Reo incident and seeing you risk your life for me and Aoi-chan, I've begun to view you in a different light. Is a part of me beginning to fall in love with you Mikan? If so it doesn't matter, I don't want you to become close to me and get hurt due to my involvement in the Dangerous ability class and my service as a Black Ops agent. Besides, Luca already likes her anyway. I don't deserve to have Mikan as a life partner anyway, Mikan will be much happier with Luca. She doesn't need to see the darkness that's eating away at my heart." Natsume thought to himself in confusion. No matter how hard he tried to fall asleep Natsume just couldn't get Mikan out of his mind. Her gorgeous brown eyes, her beautiful girlish looks, her purifying warm light that seemed to pierce the darkness in his heart. Natsume's endless thoughts of Mikan were put to a halt when he heard a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" Natsume asked while yawning as he opened the door. To his horror he saw a tall skinny man with pale white skin and black prickly hair. The tall man had deathly black lipstick on and was wearing a black leather suit coming down passed his waist along with black leather pants and boots. He also appeared to have restraining items in the form of dark menacing finger rings, earrings, and a bleach white mask covering his eyes.

"P-Persona, what are you doing here?" Natsume said while hesitating. "Hello Natsume, I just wanted to let you know that I have a mission planned for you tomorrow." Said the menacing tall man. "Aoi-chan is no longer your prisoner Persona, you no longer have any control over me." Natsume stated confidently. "Are you sure about that Natsume?" Asked the wicked man. "Yes I am. After Mikan…..bravely, nearly gave her life to protect me and Aoi-chan from you. Natsume said under his breath while thinking about how much Mikan must have cared about him if she was willing to stand up to a tyrant like Persona to protect him and his sister. "Hm hm hm, you see Natsume, that little kitten is precisely the reason why you will have no choice but to submit to me. During our little mishap in the Flower Palace when your little kitten tackled me, I was able to use my death alice to implement a deadly alice virus within the girl. Consider it a second affect of my alice. Despite the fact that the girl may have been able to escape from a rotting death due to her ability to create alice stones, the virus still remains within her and cannot be removed by the creation of a simple alice stone or by the affects of her nullification alice. I'm in control of this alice virus and I can have it destroy this girl from the inside out at anytime if I come in contact with her. Of course, I won't lay a hand on the girl if you do as I say Natsume." The tyrant coldly said.

"Persona, you…." Natsume said angrily while grinding his teeth. Natsume then closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and accepted his fate. "Persona, what time is my mission?" Asked Natsume. "Report to the Dangerous Ability class by 6:00 p.m. tomorrow, I'll be waiting, Natsume. Oh and like I've said before. That sinister look that your eyes once had has greatly diminished. I hope it's not due to you hanging out with your little kitten. If you really care for the girl then I would suggest you to stay away from her and toughen up. After all, I don't want her cute little face to distract you and jeopardize your missions because if they do, then I'll just have to take matters into my own hands." Said the tall tyrant as he took off his mask and revealing his sharp horrifying red eyes to Natsume making him cringe. "You can't escape me, nor can you escape this school." Said the wicked man as he put his mask back on and exited from Natsume's dorm room and faded into the shadows.

Natsume closed his dorm room door and sat on his bed for a few minutes thinking to himself. "So even after all my hard worked efforts to finally rescue Aoi-chan from this prison of a school, I am somehow still left as a slave of this academy. Pfft whatever, I don't want to see any of my friends get hurt, I should have known that the school would find a way to get me to do their bidding again." Natsume thought to himself as he decided to write in his journal about his conversation with Persona to help calm his nerves and then went to bed.

The next day at 8:00 a.m. we find Mikan sound asleep in her dorm room. Mikan's single one-star dorm room was much smaller and more cramped up compared to Natsume's executive dorm room, and her bed was a lot less fluffy than Natsume's bed. But it is definitely a better life-style than the days when Mikan was a no star and had to sleep in the attic. "Yeah the Alice Academy parade is today, haha I'll go get Hortaru, Luca, and…." Mikan said to herself before reality clicked in and she remembered that her friends all had something important to do today. "Oh yeah that's right, Hortaru, Luca, and Natsume are all busy today. I guess I'll be watching the parade by myself then." Mikan sadly said to herself as she got out of her bed, brushed her teeth, put on her school uniform, exited out of her dorm room, and headed towards the Predisposition and Special ability area since that's where the parade was starting.

Mikan arrived at 9:00 a.m. it was a beautiful bright and sunny day. There were students cheering, music playing, stands selling snacks, and balloons flying all over the place in celebration of the end of the second quarter. "Wow this is so amazing!" Mikan said as she twirled around in excitement of everything that was going around. "Hey Mikan." "We should've known that you would be here." Said two familiar voices. Mikan turned around and to her surprise she saw two tall middle school academy students, a boy and a girl.

The boy had dark blue hair, pale white skin, blue eyes, and a little black star under his left eye. He was wearing his casual middle school uniform which includes brown boots, blue striped pants, a white shirt with a collar plus a skinny blue string bowtie wrapped around it underneath a black long sleeved shirt, and his very own dark brown beanie on his head. The girl had bright pink hair, pale white skin, and dark pink eyes. Like the young man next to her, she had on her school uniform which included brown boots, a blue striped skirt, and a white shirt with a collar plus a skinny blue string bowtie wrapped around it underneath a black long sleeve shirt.

"Tsubasa and Misaki! I'm so glad to see you here. I'm so happy that I'm not going to be alone watching the Academy parade after all!" Mikan said as she shouted for joy. "Sorry Mikan but we're not going to be able to watch the Parade with you because we're gonna be in the parade." Said Tsubasa. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Screamed Mikan disappointed "You see Mikan, the thing is we were asked to replace two people on the Magic Lamp float who were supposed to cosplay as Aladdin and Jasmine from the Disney movie. We're even getting paid a few rabbits from the school since it's such a last minute replacement." Explained Misaki. "Oh I love that movie. I think it's so cute when Aladdin and Jasmine sing A Whole New World together on the Magic Carpet!" Mikan squealed with joy. "Heh heh, it's funny that you mention that particular song because that's the song that we will be performing on the Magic Lamp float on top of a Magic Carpet gimmick." Tsubasa quickly explained.

"Wow that's so cool. Haha, I'm sure you two will look adorable together on the float. Oh, but will you two be able to do a good job with singing?" Mikan asked while giggling. "Not to worry I was the best singer of my academy's elementary choir class, don't worry Mikan once you hear my voice you'll be paralyzed in amazement hahahaha." Tsubasa said while gloating. Tsubasa's gloating was quickly put an end due to a punch in the head by Misaki. "Oww, sheesh what was that for?" Tsubasa angrily replied. "Quite pulling on Mikan's chain Tsubasa." Misaki replied back. "Mikan have you ever heard of a Vocalizing Pill?" Misaki asked while turning to Mikan. "A Vocalizing Pill? What's that?" Replied Mikan. "A Vocalizing Pill is a new consumable good made by Alice Craftsmen that can be bought in Central Town. The voices of those who take the Vocalizing Pill immediately become attractive to any who listens to them." Misaki stated. "Wow that's so neat! So while on the float, you guys are pretty much going to be doing a reenactment of the A Whole New World scene where Aladdin and Jasmine fly on the Magic Carpet?" Mikan replied. "Yup, that sums it up pretty much. Although we're not going to be on a real Carpet because one of the two people who injured themselves had the telekinesis alice. So we unfortunately have to use a electrical mechanical prop of a carpet created by the technical class in replacement of a real flying carpet." Tsubasa stated.

"Oh, that's too bad." Mikan replied. "Yeah it's gonna look a bit tacky but I suppose it's better than nothing." Tsubasa replied. "Haha, yeah I guess that's true." Mikan said. "Well Tsubasa, we better get going, the parade starts at 11:00 a.m. and it's already 9:30 a.m. we need to get our costumes on and head over to the floats." Misaki said. "Yeah you're right, well it was nice running into you Mikan, keep your eyes peeled out for the Magic Lamp float that's the float that we'll be on. Of course you won't be able to recognize us by our voices so just keep your eyes peeled. Tsubasa said while winking to Mikan and giving her a thumbs up. "Haha ok I'll keep a look out for you guys." Mikan said as Tsubasa and Misaki left. However, after they left Mikan quickly realized that she was alone once again.

In order to pass the time, Mikan decided to buy some howalons from a snack stand. Mikan had to admit that despite how bad she was feeling due to all of her best friends not being able to see the parade with her, the fluffy, chewy, and delicious taste of the sweet candy did help make her feel a little better. Mikan then sat down at a table by herself and tried to finish off the rest of her howalons. "Maybe coming here was mistake, I feel so alone without my friends by my side. Maybe I should just head off back to my dorm room." Mikan thought to herself as she finished her last howalon. She then got up and started heading out of the Predisposition and Special ability area and towards her dorm room, but before she was able to walk out of the area, she saw a familiar black haired boy in the distance, and it looked as if the boy was looking for someone.

"Natsume!" Mikan shouted as she headed towards the black haired boy. "P-Polka-dots?" Natsume said in a tone that made it seem as if he didn't want to be found as Mikan headed towards him. "What are you doing here Natsume, I thought you said that you had business to do in the Dangerous Ability class." Mikan asked. "They let us out early today so I decided to check out what's the big commotion out here." Natsume quickly replied while turning his face away from Mikan. "I wasn't having much fun here since I was all by myself, Natsume, would you by any chance…" Mikan asked before being cut off by Natsume. "No, I do not want to watch the parade with you Polka-dots. This whole event is completely idiotic I don't understand why the idiots in this academy get so wrapped up in ridiculous events like these." Natsume said coldly. "Why are you always like that Natsume? Have some fun, chill out every once in awhile." Mikan urged. "No" Natsume replied. "Natsume please? I know that we don't always see eye-to-eye but I don't want to see you miserable and either. I want to see you smile just like that smile that I saw during our Alice dodgeball game or whenever you hold Hijiri" Mikan said as she slowly walked closer to Natsume. But at that instant Natsume remembered what Persona told him last about what will happen if he gets too close to Mikan, begins to become soft, and stops doing missions for the Academy.

"Get away from me ugly!" Natsume said as he pushed Mikan down in an attempt to prevent her from getting close to him. "I already told you, I'm different from the rest of you." Natsume yelled. Natsume didn't look happy or feel that push Mikan was the right thing to do. But he knew that if Mikan were to become close him then Persona would do something far worse to Mikan. "But Natsume I just don't understand…" Mikan said as tears began to form in her eyes as she felt hurt from the fact that Natsume pushed her to the ground, but was then cut off by Natsume. "Just drop it stupid girl, I'm not like the rest of you and for the record I don't care. I don't care about idiot polka-dot panty wearing girls like you or this stupid Academy Parade." Natsume said while crossing his arms and looking away from Mikan. Mikan then got up, dusted her clothes off and then found the nerve to argue back with Natsume.

"Well for someone who doesn't care about the Academy Parade, I find it funny how I seemed to find you here right before the parade began. You say that you wanted to see what the big commotion here was but I told you about the Academy Parade yesterday so despite what you say I'm sure that you knew that all this commotion was about the Academy Parade. And not only that, but I noticed that it looked like you were looking for something or maybe someone." Mikan stated. "I-I, ugh…." Natsume hesitated and didn't know what to say. "I assure you Polka-dots, I have no interest in this meaningless parade. I'm leaving." Natsume said as he started to walk away. "Natsume wait." Mikan said. "Don't follow me, ugly. But I'll give you a little advice. Don't feel down just because your friends aren't here with you. If this parade is something that you really want to see then just have fun and try to enjoy yourself, moron." Natsume said.

"Fine I will" Mikan said while sticking her tongue at Natsume and heading back towards the big crowd of people. But then like a strike of lightening, something hit Mikan's conscience. "Wait, Natsume were you just trying to make me feel better just now?" Mikan asked herself as she remembered previous times at Alice Academy where Natsume tried to help Mikan. He always had a strange way of making Mikan feel better about herself despite how cruel his methods seemed, like the time when Mikan thought her friend Hotaru was transferring to another academy. But then again, this was the first time that Natsume used physical force to keep Mikan from coming close to him. She knew that there must be something terrible going on within his heart but refuses to tell. Mikan tried to enjoy herself before the parade started but she couldn't help but think about Natsume. His dark black hair, calm quiet personality, handsome young face, and cold ruthless eyes just couldn't get out of Mikan's mind.

It was 11:00 a.m. at the Predisposition and Special ability area. The crowd of people were going crazy with excitement as the Academy Parade was about to begin. Mikan was lucky enough to squeeze herself into the front of the crowd of students due to how small she was. In front of the crowd of students was a long narrow street for the floats to travel on. However, there was also a long rope in front of the students to prevent them from getting in the way of the floats. "Wow, I can see the first float coming." Squealed Mikan with excitement. As the parade started, joyous and exciting music filled the air. The first float that appeared was a float of the famous folk tale, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. The float was a giant red apple with a bite mark in it. A female high school academy student was dressed up as Snow White while male elementary students played as the Seven Dwarfs. The students on the float were dancing to the spirit lifting music played in the background.

"Aww they look so cute." Mikan squealed. The second float looked like a small forest. The float was full of artificial grass and little trees. A female elementary student was seen dressed up as Little Red Riding hood, and a male high school student was dressed up as the big bad wolf. Like the students on the last float, they too were dancing and having a wonderful time. "Haha how funny." Mikan said. The third float that appeared was a Magic Lamp float. "That's the float that Tsubasa and Misaki are on!" Mikan screamed in excitement. The Magic Lamp float was a giant bronze lamp with a metal automated purple carpet where Tsubasa and Misaki could be seen sitting on while singing the song A Whole New World. Mikan had to admit that she would never have been able to recognize them by just their voices, they actually sounded like professional singers. Tsubasa was wearing a white royal palace outfit containing a white cap with a long purple feather in the middle, white baggy pants, a gold belt and overalls worn over a long white shirt, and a white cape blowing in the wind. Misaki's costume was a blue royal palace outfit which contained blue harem pants, and a blue crop top leaving her arms and stomach for everyone to see. Her outfit also contained large copper earrings, a copper necklace, and gold slipper-like shoes.

"Wow they look just like Aladdin and Jasmine from the Disney movie." Mikan said in amazement as Tsubasa and Misaki finished their song. "A whole new world, a whole life, for you, and, me." Sung Tsubasa and Misaki while sitting on the metal magic carpet prop and holding hands while starring into each other's eyes. The moment between these two seemed like it could last forever, however it was quickly put to an end due to a horrifying sound beneath them. "What's that noise?" Mikan shouted as she realized that the noise was coming from underneath the magic carpet prop. The smell of smoke began to engulf the entire float "I don't like this, we need to get off Misaki." Suggested Tsubasa. "Okay" Replied Misaki, but as they were about to get off, in a flash the float exploded. Tsubasa landed safely on the ground since he was closer to the edge of the float when it exploded. However, Misaki was still in the air, in fear of his friend getting hurt, Tsubasa gained an adrenaline rush and without even thinking Tsubasa dashed and slid in order to catch Misaki and prevent her from falling on the rock hard ground. "Are you okay Misaki?" Tsubasa asked concerned. "Y-yeah." Misaki said while blushing slightly. What was left of the Magic Lamp float quickly caught fire due to the electric metal carpet prop. The joy that the crowd of student had for the parade quickly turned into fear and terror. All the students began to run away from the parade except for Mikan. She wanted to make sure that her two friends were safe and not hurt. Mikan crawled underneath the ropes preventing students from getting in the way of the parade and ran towards Misaki and Tsubasa. However before Mikan was able to approach her two friends, the metal carpet prop blew up into many little flying pieces due to the heat of the fire. A burning piece of the magic carpet prop flew straight towards Mikan. The flying piece of metal was about the size of a brick.

"MIKAN LOOK OUT!" Tsubasa and Misaki screamed at the top of their lungs. By the time Mikan realized what Tsubasa and Misaki were screaming about it was too late. Mikan was frozen in fear of the piece of metal that was flying to her. Mikan quickly closed her eyes and prepared for impact but to her surprise she felt an unexpected push by someone and a familiar voice yelling her name. "Natsume?" Mikan yelled as she opened her eyes but after she did she wished that she would have kept them closed. Mikan saw something that she would never forget. Natsume, the student that often teased her and gave her a hard time at alice academy pushed her out of harm's way and let himself be hit in the head by a piece of metal that was originally going to hit her. The flying piece of metal hit Natsume's smooth forehead. Blood started gushing from his head as he collapsed to the ground. "Natsume!" Mikan screamed as she ran towards the injured boy to see if he was alright. "Natsume, Natsume, are you alright please wake up." Mikan begged as she tried to wake Natsume up by rubbing his chest, but Natsume didn't answer. The boy was knocked out like a burnt out candle. Tsubasa and Misaki ran towards Mikan and the knocked out Natsume. "We saw everything Mikan, we need to get Natsume to the school infirmary." Tsubasa stated "Y-yeah" Mikan replied. "Don't worry Natsume, you'll be in good hands in no time." Mikan said to the unconscious Natsume. Misaki picked up Natsume and place him on Tsubasa's back to give him a piggy back ride.

Mikan, Tsubasa, and Misaki then ran with the unconscious Natsume to the school infirmary. The school infirmary was a giant white building that looked as if it was at least 12 stories high. Mikan, Misaki, and Tsubasa carrying the unconscious right behind them rushed to the front desk where they saw a nurse signing a few papers. "Nurse, a good friend of mine is bleeding and unconscious, can you guys treat him." Mikan asked with her face bright red from all her running and tears starting to form in her eyes due to worry of Natsume's health. "Oh, of course I'll send some doctors down here immediately." Said the nurse as she quickly grabbed a telephone near her and called some doctors down to treat the injured boy. When the doctors arrived they brought a stretcher for Natsume to be put on. Tsubasa gently place Natsume in the stretcher and the doctor's then took Natsume away so they can treat him. "The doctors have transported Natsume to the third floor. You may sit in the waiting room if you'd like." The nurse said. "Okay" Mikan said as she turned to look at Tsubasa and Misaki. "Wait don't you think we should head over to the Elementary Division and let Natsume's teachers and friends know that he's in bad condition?" Tsubasa suggested. "Yeah you're right Tsubasa, Natsume's teachers and loved ones need to know that he's injured, he'll be in safe hands at the hospital. We should go Mikan." Misaki implied. "No" Mikan said under her breath.

"Huh? Mikan, Natsume will be safe here. The doctors are treating him there's no need to worry." Tsubasa said while Misaki nodded her head in agreement. "It's not that, the reason why I want to stay is because Natsume was willing to risk his life in order to make sure that I was safe from harm. I can't…" Mikan said as she began to cry. "I can't call myself a friend if I'm not at the very least willing to wait for him in the hospital to make sure that he's alright." Mikan said as tears began to fall from her face. "She sure is stubborn isn't she?" Misaki whispered to Tsubasa. "Despite the way that they seem to show their feelings for each other, Mikan and Natsume must have a really strong friendship, what right do we have to keep these two from each other." Tsubasa whispered back. "You certainly are quite the romantic Tsubasa." Misaki whispered as she winked at him. "Hehehe well I try." Tsubasa whispered back. "Alright Mikan you win, me and Misaki will go and tell all of Natsume's friends and teachers that he's injured. Just try not jynx Natsume's health with your presence." Tsubasa said while laughing. "Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Mikan said defensively. Misaki and Tsubasa then began to laugh and Mikan laughed as well. Mikan gave Tsubasa and Misaki a hug goodbye as they headed out of the school infirmary. Mikan then headed to the elevator inside the school infirmary.

Mikan saw a big red door and a white button to the side of it. Mikan pushed the white button and waited for the door to the elevator to open. As Mikan waited for the red door to open Mikan thought to herself about something Luca told her awhile ago. "Luca told me that if Natsume thinks of someone as a friend, he will always put that person before himself. But what Natsume did for me today could have possibly killed him. Does he really care this much about me?" Mikan asked herself. When the door to the elevator finally open, Mikan quickly got in and went up to the 3rd floor. As soon as she got out of the elevator she saw the waiting room to the right side of her. Mikan took a seat and waited for the doctors to tell her how Natsume is doing. "Natsume, I hope that you're alright." Mikan said to herself under her breath as she put her hands together as if she was praying. Mikan waited for a few minutes, a few minutes soon turned into a few hours. After 3 hours of waiting a nurse finally came in the waiting room to speak to Mikan. "Young lady, who may I ask are you waiting for?" The nurse kindly asked. "Nastume Hyuga, how is he? Is he hurt? Ohh, it's all my fault." Mikan said as she put her hands over her eyes and began to cry. "Oh no no no no, the boy named Natsume Hyuga is doing fine. He hasn't woken up yet but he doesn't seem to be in any serious danger, so far he just has a bruise on his head that's all, you can come in his room to see him if you'd like." The nurse happily said.

"O-okay." Mikan said with relief in her voice. Mikan followed the nurse as she guided her to the room Natsume was resting in. The room Natsume was resting in was a small white and stuffy room with a bed and a window next to it. "Here he is, we're just waiting for him to wake up so we can make sure there's nothing wrong with him." The nurse said as she left the room. Natsume laid safely within a soft fluffy hospital bed. The bed covers came up to his neck. Natsume had a large white bandage around his forehead where the piece of metal hit him in order to patch his bleeding. The mysterious young boy with the deadly fire alice seemed so innocent and peaceful when he was asleep. "Heehee, Natsume is actually kind of cute when he's sleeping." Mikan said to herself while smiling. However, at that moment, Natsume began to open his eyes and rise from his bed. "Oops, I hope I didn't wake him up due to my voice." Mikan thought as she put her hands over her mouth. As he woke up, Mikan noticed that he seemed to have completely lost that cold look in his eyes that he usually had, he actually looked confused and scared. Natsume sat up and looked around the stuffy white room as if he had no idea where he was. He then turned to face Mikan. "Who am I?" He asked with confusion in his voice and a frightened look on his face.

**To Be Continued…**

_Me: So what did you guys think about the first chapter?_

Natsume: Meh, it was okay I think it focused a little too much on Strawberry Print.

Mikan: *Blushes and puts her hands over her skirt* Quite looking Natsume!

Natsume: Well I wouldn't see them if you would just where longer skirts, or better yet, put some shorts on!

*Mikan and Natsume start fighting again*

Me: Oh boy, well anyway, thank you everyone for reading my first fanfic. I'll work on the next chapter right now. In the mean time. Please leave a comment or a review and explain what you liked about my fanfic, what you didn't like, and what I can improve on, thank you. 

**What's going to happen to Natsume if he can't remember who he is? And will Persona come after Mikan if Nastsume doesn't remember to do his assigned mission? And will this loss of memory cause certain feelings to sprout between Mikan and Natsume? The answers to all these questions and more will be answer in, Burnt out Memories: Chapter 2: I depend on you.**


	2. Chapter 2: I depend on you

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. Gakuen Alice and all its characters are owned by Tachibana Higuchi**

_Me: Hello everybody its me Sonic Keyblade 007/Sonic Toadstool again. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to work on my second chapter of my fanfic, but I've been really busy with college lately so I just haven't found the time to work on my story. But, I'm finally out on summer vacation right now so now I finally have time to work some more on my story.  
_

_Natsume: It appears someone needs to work on his time management skills.  
_

_Mikan: Natsume leave him alone, we all know how important studying is.  
_

_Natsume: Yeah and some people **need** to study more than others.  
_

_Mikan: Hey what's that supposed to mean?  
_

_Me: Ha ha, well I better get chapter 2 started before Mikan and Natsume get into another argument, so enjoy everyone. ^^_

"Who am I? W-where am I? Who are you?" asked the scared confused boy in the soft fluffy bed. "Natsume, it's me Mikan, are you okay?" asked Mikan in a concerned voice. "Mikan, you say? Ow…" said the dazed and confused boy as he felt a painful jolt in his forehead as he lifted his hands up and slowly felt the bandage of his injury. "Ow, my head hurts. What did I do? Did I do something wrong? Did I do this to myself?" asked the injured boy who had his hands of his forehead in an attempt to ease his pain. While besides him, Mikan can be seen with an unimaginable guilty look on her face. "Natsume? Natsume please stop talking, it's going to make your head hurt worse. Please just lie down and rest. Mikan said while slowly putting her hands on the boy and helping him lie down as if she was being a mother to the dazed boy. "Rest? Ok." Said the injured boy as he went back into the safety of sleep. Mikan then took notice to the fact that Natsume didn't call her any names or reject her help. Unlike the time where Natsume and Mikan were trapped in the dark together when Natsume sprained his leg but refused Mikan's help. This time he seemed to accept her advice without question.

"NATSUME-KUN!" Mikan's thought to herself were then put to a halt when she heard a loud and obnoxious voice coming through the door. "Don't worry Natsume, your darling sweet heart is here. Said a young charming girl as she busted through the door. "Sumire Shouda." Mikan said with annoyance in her voice. Sumire had her traditional school uniform on and was about the same height as Mikan. Sumire had dark green hair that seemed to curl towards the bottom and olive colored eyes. "Oh Natsume are you ok? *Gasp* Your head is hurt, did this good for nothing no-star do this to you? Oh don't worry Natsume I'll make her pay for this!" said Sumire as she went up to Mikan and began to shake her violently. You lousy one star, what did you do to my Natsume? It's your fault he's in this position isn't it?" Sumire said while shaking Mikan. "I-I d-didn't duh-do a-anythiiiiiiiiing." Mikan desperately tried to reply as her shaking was soon put to a halt thanks to another familiar voice. "Let Mikan go Sumire" said the voice. "L-luka!" Sumire said as she quickly let go of Mikan. And turned to the blonde haired boy. "I'm sure this was not Mikan's fault that Natsume is in this condition." Luka said confidently. "Luka!" Mikan said joyfully. "Hi Mikan, how is Natsume doing?" Luca replied with concern in his voice. "Natsume seems to be feeling a bit uneasy. When I entered the room a few minutes ago he woke up but he claimed not to know who he was or who I was. He better not be angry at me for asking him to come to the Alice festival and ignore me by trying to pretend he doesn't know me." Mikan said defensively with her arms crossed in front of her chest, but she was then shocked when she saw worry upon Luca's and Sumire's face.

"Huh? Luca, Sumire? What's wrong?" Mikan was then interrupted by another familiar voice. "If Natsume's head is injured and he claims to not know who he is then he is obviously suffering from amnesia, dummy." Said a calm and cool voice as she entered the room. "Hotaru!" Mikan shouted as she jumped towards the black haired girl but crashed into medical machine due to Hotaru dodging her. The noise seemed to startle Natsume a bit, but not enough to make him wake up from his sleep. "Hotaru, that wasn't a very nice thing to do." Mikan whined as she shook off her pain from crashing into the medical machine and then cleared her head to think about what Hotaru said. "Wait, what exactly does amnaisia mean?" Mikan asked pronouncing the word incorrectly. "*Sigh*, amnesia is a condition in which memory is disturbed or lost. The causes of amnesia have traditionally been divided into categories. Functional causes are psychological factors, such as mental disorder, post-traumatic stress or, in psychoanalytic terms, defense mechanisms. Amnesia may also appear as spontaneous episodes, in the case of transient global amnesia. However, there are different types of memory, for example…" Hotaru replied as she was quickly cut off by Luca.

"Uh, I think Mikan now understands what amnesia is Hotaru." Luca said in a nervous voice and then further explained to Mikan in simpler terms. "Basically Mikan, Natsume probably lost his memory due to the injury to his head, but don't worry I'm sure it's not your fault." Luca said with a smile on his face, but unlike Luca, Sumire appeared to have a mean glance towards Mikan. Mikan's head dropped as guilt began to hit as fast as the metal plate that hit Natsume's head. Oh no, because of me, Natsume has lost his memory. It's all my fault, if only I didn't go to that stupid festival then Natsume wouldn't be in this position. She took a glance and the electrical clock besides Natsume, it was now 5:00pm. The thought of time then snapped her back to reality as she realized that she didn't even know how long this condition will last.

"Wait, Hotaru, how long does amnesia normally last?" Mikan asked worriedly. "It varies from person to person and by what caused the amnesia. Amnesia can last from a few hours to a few years." Hotaru said calmly. "Y-years?" Mikan shouted and then heard another familiar voice walk into the room. "Don't worry Mikan, as long as Natsume has lost his memory, I'm sure that his academy partner will be around to show him around the school and take care of him." Said a tall blonde haired man with a white dress shirt and black pants along with a blonde haired boy with glasses and a school uniform behind him. "Narumi-Sensei and Yuu Tobita!" Mikan said with joy in her voice. "So how is Natsume, is he alright?" Yuu asked nervously. "Well we fear that he is suffering from amnesia since according to Mikan, he can't seem to recall who he or Mikan are." Luca said while looking down in despair. "*Gasp* That's terrible news." What are we going to do if Natsume cannot remember anything? Replied Yuu. "Well I believe that it's important that we should not let anybody else know that Natsume has lost his memory. Natsume has made quite a lot of enemies that would love to take this incident as a perfect opportunity to take revenge on him." Luca intelligently stated. Mikan then nodded in agreement as she remembered an incident when she first entered the academy where a bunch of middle school students decided to pick a fight with him. "I'll take care of Natsume while he's in this state until he's able remember who he is." Luca said.

"Ah that's a good idea, though I'm sure Mikan won't mind assisting you though." Narumi said while looking at Mikan. "Whoa, I-I of course don't mind taking care of Natsume but, I mean if Luca says he's alright on his own then, uh…" Mikan said while blushing and turning away. "Why does Narumi-Sensai always try to pair me and Natsume together? First he makes us partners and now he wants me to take care of Natsume while he can't remember anything. I just don't understand, it's not like we're best friends or do well when we work together or anything". Mikan thought to herself. "No, it's best that I take care of Natsume myself. Besides if Natsume can't remember who he is then he probably won't remember that he's an alice or has the dangerous fire alice and will probably not remember how to control it, I wouldn't want any of you getting hurt because of that. Besides, I've known Natsume longer than anyone else so I'm sure I'll be the first person who he'll remember." Luca stated. "Aw Luca-kun is so caring." Said Sumire in a sweet voice. "Well I guess that settles things then, Luca will be the one to take care of Natsume while he's in this state and hide the fact that he has amnesia." Narumi said. And with that said the six people close to Natsume left the room and waited in the waiting room.

It was now 7:00pm, Natsume's friends were seen in the waiting room patiently waiting to hear any news about Natsume. To their relief, a nurse came out of the room Natsume was in. Natsume could be seen right besides the nurse with a blank look on his face. We've ran some tests on the boy and he appears to be perfectly fine, besides the fact that he cannot remember who he is, where he came from, or the names of any of his friends. But he can still remember how to walk and speak, he just can't seem to remember people. Though there may be some other simple activities that Natsume may not remember how to do." The nurse said sadly Luca then walked up to the nurse and explained how he is Natsume's best friend and that he has decided to take care of him. But to Luca's misfortune, Natsume shook his head and felt uncomfortable with the idea of being taken care of by Luca. "I-I don't know you. I want to go with the pretty girl who I saw in my room." Natsume said calmly as he looked towards Mikan. Mikan couldn't help but blush by the fact that Natsume, the boy that had given her some much trouble had called her pretty.

"Natsmue, it's me Luca your best friend." Luca said with worry in his eyes as he tried to put his hands on Natsume's shoulders, but this made Natsume even more uncomfortable and caused him to run behind Mikan and hug her as if he was using her as a shield between him and Luca. This made Mikan's face become bright red, Mikan looked really confused and didn't know what to do as she was caught in the middle of the drama. "I want to go with her. I want to go with the girl who I saw in my room when I first woke up!" Natsume shouted as he hugged Mikan even tighter. "N-natsume?" Mikan asked in a concerned tone. "Rmph, may I speak with the six of you about Natsume's condition please? Natsume will you be alright if I told you to just stay here and wait?" The nurse said to Natsume and his friends, but Natsume shook his head and continued to hold on to Mikan. "Alright, Mikan's your name right? You should just stay here with Natsume and I'll speak with the rest of your friends in private." Said the nurse looking at Mikan. "Uh, okay." Mikan replied back in a slightly uneasy tone. The nurse then headed Mikan's friends in another room to speak to them alone about Natsume. Sumire could be seen giving Mikan a *You better not do anything funny with him* look as she headed out with the group. Mikan just stood there awkwardly for a few minutes still in shock by the way that Natsume was behaving.

"Uh Natsume, did you want to sit down together instead of standing? My legs are getting kinda sore." Mikan said in an excuse to get Natsume to release her. "Take a seat? Okay." Natsume said innocently as he released Mikan from his grip. They then sat down on two chairs that were besides each other in the waiting room that they were in. Not a word was said for about 15 minutes. Natsume was seen curiously staring all around the room as if he's never seen a waiting room before in his entire life. Mikan on the other hand could not help but constantly look at Natsume and feel guilty for him being in the state that he is in. "Oh Natsume, it's my fault you're in this state. If only I didn't go to that festival, if only….ah" Mikan's thoughts were put to a halt as she felt Natsume tugging at one of her pigtails. "Wow, your hair feels so soft." Mikan then jumped out of her chair while putting her hand over her pigtails. "Natsume! Please do not touch me like that!" Mikan said as if she thought Natsume was trying to flirt with her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" Natsume asked with innocence in his eyes. It was at that moment where Mikan finally realized that Natsume now does not know anything. He is no longer aware of personal space or manners, he is now mentally nothing more than a small child and Mikan couldn't help but blame herself. "N-no, you didn't do anything wrong Natsume, just, ask me if you want to feel my hair next time okay? Natsume Hyuuga." Mikan said while smiling and purposely addressing Natsume by his full name. "Okay. Hyuuga, what is that?" Natsume asked curiously. "Hyuuga. It's your last name Natsume, please tell me you haven't forgotten that people have last names?" Mikan said nervously. "Natsume Hyuuga, so that's my full name? Mikan was it, what's your full name?" Natsume asked curiously. "My full name is Mikan Sakura." Mikan said cutely. "Sakura, what a wonderful name." Natsume said with his head down. Natsume and Mikan then heard their friends and the nurse returning to the waiting room with news about Natsume's condition.

As Mikan's friends came back into the waiting room, Mikan noticed that Luca had a worried look on his face while Natsume seemed to feel a bit uncomfortable with all the people crowding the room. "Mikan Sakura, I should probably tell you as well about Natsume's condition in private." The nurse said but at that moment Natsume grabbed on to Mikan's arm. "I want to go with her." Natsume said in an attempt to not be separated from Mikan. Luca then went up to the nurse and explained that he'll find a way to explain to Mikan in private about Natsume's current condition. "I don't want Natsume to feel devastated or unconfident about himself if he learns about his condition. For now, I think it's best that we just keep an eye on him, keep him happy, and let everything slowly come back to him." Luca said whispering to the nurse. The nurse nodded in agreement. Mikan looked a bit confused as Natsume tugged her a bit harder due to a nervous impulse. "Ehm, Mikan, I think it's best that Natsume lived with you for the moment, at least until he gets his memory back." Luca said sadly. "W-what Natsume live with me? I dunno." Mikan said turning her head away while blushing. The thought of Natsume living with her made it seem as if Luca asked Mikan to marry Natsume. "Mikan please, you're the only person that Natsume seems to trust right now. Natsume doesn't wish to go with me and I couldn't bare the thought of leaving Natsume on his own in this state. I'm begging you Mikan please do this favor for me." Luca said as he placed his hands on Mikan's shoulders.

"Um okay." Mikan said defeated with no other choice. "I guess he can sleep in my dorm but I only have one bed so I guess we'll have to share." Mikan said while blushing and looking down. Sumire could be seen in the distance biting her nails due to her jealousy. "That's okay, with Natsume's memory loss, I doubt he'd try to do anything funny to you, besides, you two have slept together in the same bed before when you two were stuck together due to the mochimochi powder, right?" Luca stated. "Y-yeah, that's right." Mikan said while giggling as she remembered that they weren't really stuck together that night, but Mikan had to admit to herself that sleeping with Natsume did feel a bit….nice. "Okay it's settled, Mikan will take care of Natsume for the moment, and the rest of us will do our best to not let anyone else find out that Natsume has lost his memory." Luca stated while everyone else nodded their head in agreement. Sumire could still be seen biting her nails, there was no doubt that she was angry and jealous of Mikan about the situation.

"Oh wait, Natsume's a boy, how am I going to be able to sneak him into the girl's dorm?" Mikan asked. "Oh that's no problem. Being a professor of Alice Academy comes with its advantages. I'll just tell the head of the girl's dorm that Natsume as an executive student is there to investigate and find an alice stone made by one of the students in the dangerous ability class and could become a hazard to the students if found by the wrong hands." Narumi said. "Sounds like a reasonable plan, but are you sure that it won't seem suspicious that you're having a boy look for the stone (that doesn't exist) instead of a girl?" Hotaru asked. "Oh yes, but Natsume has a great reputation for searching for things on his missions, I'm sure that they'll find Natsume as a reasonable exception." Narumi said, but then Luca's face seemed to change as if his stomach fell to the floor. "Wait, Narumi, what if Natsumi has a mission? What will Persona do if he's too scared to do the mission?" Luca asked worriedly. Mikan put her hand that wasn't hugged by Natsume over her mouth as she remembered exactly how brutal Persona can be as she remembered how she almost died after she simply touched the sinister man. "Well I suppose we better hope that Natsume doesn't have a mission as long as he can't remember anything." Narumi said while smiling as everyone else turned to him with an annoyed look on their faces due to the fact that he didn't seem to have a good answer.

"Well I think it's time now that we made our leave." Narumi said. "Yeah I'm getting tired." Said Hotaru yawning." Mikan looked at the clock on the wall, it was now 9:00pm. "Well…fine." Luca said sadly. "Mikan since Natsume will be staying with you do you think you should stop by his dorm to get clothes." Luca, suggested. "I would but I'm not allowed in the boys dorm since I'm a girl after all. Mikan stated. "Okay, I'll just have to stop by Natsume's dorm and deliver some of his clothes to you then. Though since I'm a boy I won't be able to deliver it directly to your dorm so I'll have to give it to a Dorm Monitor to deliver it to you. But of course I'll need Natsume's dorm room key." Luca said looking at Natsume which caused him to hide his face into Mikan's arm.

"Um, okay. Natsume, do you have your key in your pocket? You know, the hole in your shorts?" Mikan asked. Natsume then brought a small black cardkey out of his pocket. "Uh, is it this thing?" Natsume asked while handing it to Mikan. "Yes that's it Natsume!" Mikan said as she took the card and handed it to Luca. "Okay guys, we better go now." Luca stated, and with that said Mikan and her friends left the hospital. Once they got outside of the hospital, Hotaru, Sumire, and Yuu went back to their respective dorms. Luca headed off to Natsume's dorm room to get a few pair of clothes for his poor friend. Narumi walked with Mikan and Natsume to Mikan's dorm room in order so that he could explain to the head of the dorm room why Natsume, a boy was entering the girls dorms. When Mikan and Natsume finally arrived and enter Mikan's dorm room, Mikan couldn't help but notice how awkward it felt to have a boy inside her room.

"Natsume, we're here and alone, so you don't need to hold onto me anymore." Mikan said. Natsume then released his grip on her and looked around. "Oh, what a nice room you have Mikan, it looks really clean and organized." Natsume said in a low voice. "Oh yeah, it's nothing really, my grandpa always raised me to be clean and organized haha. Oh do you by any chance remember anything about your grandpa Natsume?" Mikan asked curiously. "Grandpa….no I'm afraid that I don't remember much." Natsume said sadly looking at the ground. "Oh, I'm sorry Natsume, I shouldn't have asked." Mikan said sadly. "Um, Mikan." Natsume said looking innocently at his friend. "Yes, Natsume?" Mikan replied back. "Is it alright if I have a seat in your bed?" Natsume politely asked. "Oh, of course Natsume, you don't have to ask me." Mikan replied kindly. Natsume then took a seat in Mikan's soft bed while Mikan sat right next to him. "So Natsume, can you remember anything about your life before waking up and seeing me inside the hospital bed?" Mikan asked. "Uhm, well let me think, I remember something happened lately, was it today? I remember that there was some big event and I think I was looking for someone but then I got hit by something in the head and everything went dark. Ow." Natsume put his hands back to his forehead where his bandage still was as his head started to hurt again.

"Oh Natsume, it's all my fault." Mikan thought to herself as she wrapped her arms around Natsume and embraced him into her chest. "I'm so sorry, Natsume." Mikan said to herself in a quiet voice that Natsume couldn't hear. Natsume wasn't shocked or felt uncomfortable by Mikan's action at all, if anything, it made him feel happy and safe that he was in the arms of the person who he first saw as he re-entered the world with a fresh mind. Mikan and Natsume's hug was then put to an end as they heard a knock on Mikan's door. This frightened Natsume for a moment, but he calmed down when Mikan squeezed his hand. "It's okay Natsume, I'll answer the door. Um for the moment, you just hide in my closet so no girls see you okay?" Mikan said while smiling.

"Uh is it safe in your closet, Mikan. Will I be alright without you?" Natsume said nervously. Mikan could not believe at that moment what she was hearing. Reality final snapped it's cold fingers in Mikan's face as she realized the pitiful state Natsume has truly been reduced to due to him taking a hit in the head for her. Natsume, the cold and ruthless elementary student of the dangerous ability class has been reduced to a shy and powerless 11-year old boy afraid of his own shadow who has a panic attack whenever he's separated from Mikan. "Yes Natsume, I promise as long as I'm around, harm will never fall to you again." Mikan said while smilling. "Okay Mikan, if you say so." Natsume replied as he hid himself in the closet like Mikan asked. When Mikan opened her door she saw a middle school academy student with silvery white hair and blue eyes behind her thin circular glasses holding pairs of school uniforms for an elementary school male academy student along with blue and green collored pajamas. The girl also had a badge on her chest that was titled, Dorm Monitor.

"Hello Mikan Sakura, I've come to deliver these pairs of clothes to you by a boy named Luca. I'm also aware that the executive student, Natsume will be staying in the girl's dorm to search for some alice stone that may be a danger to the academy. I'm assuming these clothes are for him correct?" The dorm monitor said with a mean attitude. "Y-yes that's correct." Mikan said while almost losing her voice. "Look, you have no idea how lucky you are to be able to have a boy to sleep with in your dorm. If word gets out that you have someone of the opposite gender sharing the same bed with you it's not going to be pretty. Girls will start envying you and spread nasty rumors about you and Natsume. "Mikan and Sakura, the two elementary division students at alice academy who lost their virginity during the hunt for the alice stone."" The Dorm Monitor said sarcastically quoting what could be rumors that will soon spread of Mikan and Natsume if their secret got out. "Virginity? Uh, I'm sorry, what is that? Is that a type of candy like a howalon?" Mikan asked innocently. "Your virginity. You know, that thing you have before get laid-on?" The Dorm Monitor tried again to explain to the naïve girl but still had no luck. "Look, what I'm trying to say is that if other girls figure out that you have the charming Natsume in your room, people are going to start rumors that you and Natsume had sex!" The Dorm Monitor said getting the point directly across the brunet's thick skull.

"W-what? That's ridiculous! Why would anyone want to do that?" Mikan asked worriedly. "Because girls believe that Natsume is simply the hottest guy in the entire academy. Not only that, but he is also seen as a kind and selfless person as he is willing to go through these brutal and horrible missions assigned by the dangerous abilities class single handedly so the academy doesn't force his classmates to have to work on these missions. You have no idea how lucky you are to have Natsume in your dorm room. There are so many girls here that would love to be in your position! I-I would love to be in your position." The Dorm Monitor admitted to Mikan while petting her silvery hair and blushing slightly.

"I guess I never thought of it like that. You wouldn't tell anyone that Natsume is staying with me in my dorm would you?" Mikan asked with a worried look. "*Sigh* I guess not, just make sure that you two don't stir up too much ruckus in the bed." The Dorm Monitor said while Winking and handing Mikan Natsume's clothes. "Haha, uh, hey wait a minute. Me and Natsume may be sharing the same bed but we won't be doing anything crazy." Mikan desperately replied as her face turned red. "Haha, I'll have to believe that. My name is Jenny by the way." The Dorm Monitor said as she extended her right hand to begin a handshake. "I'm Mikan Sakura, but you already knew that." Mikan said while giggling as she shook Jenny's hand with her right hand as she let her left hand hold the delivered pairs of clothes. "Well I hope we see eachother again soon." Said Jenny as she headed out. "Okay, bye Jenny." Mikan replied as she then headed back to her dorm room and told Natsume that it was now safe for him to come out of the closet.

"Here Natsume, Luca delivered some of your clothes from your dorm room." Mikan said as she sat the clothes on her bed. Natsume then took a look at his pairs of clothes on the bed and noticed that they all seemed to be the same school uniform that he was now wearing except for an blue and green pair of pajamas. "Oh, so these green and blue colored clothes must be my pajamas? That's what I wear at night and the school uniforms I wear in the day right?" Natsume asked with an innocent look on his face. "Y-yes, that's correct Natsume." Mikan replied to the obvious statement. "Well Natsume we should probably get ready to go to bed now and it's a little too late to take a shower." Mikan said as she looked at her clock. On her dresser. It was now 11:00pm. "Okay". Natsume replied happily. "I'll go into the bathroom to change into my pajamas. You can change into your pajamas in here." Mikan said smiling as she grabbed a pair of long sleeved tanned-yellow pajamas and a matching pair of polka-dotted panties and bra. Mikan then headed into her bathroom connected to a door in her dorm room. As Mikan was taking off her set of clothes and putting on her new set of underwear she could not help but think about the situation that she's put Natsume in and how Natsume nobly risked his life and took a hit to the head for Mikan.

"I still can't believe that Natsume was willing to have that piece of metal hit his head in order to protect me. I wonder….would I be the one with amnesia if Natsume didn't come to protect me?" Mikan thought to herself. As Mikan was thinking about the position she would be in if it weren't for Natsume she was now stripped down to her underwear and was about to put her pajamas on but to her horror she heard a loud scream coming from her dorm room. "MIKAN!" Natsume screamed as he busted through the bathroom door and grabbed onto Mikan. Mikan's face then became as red as a tomato as she realized that Natsume was seeing Mikan in her underwear. "Mikan please help, there's something m-moving in your room. It sc-scared me." However, what Natsume just said to Mikan must have went through one ear and out the other as Mikan became furious at Natsume just barging in the door without knocking.

"NATSUME!" Mikan said while placing her hands on Natsume's shoulder trying her best not to strangle him. "Natsume, never ever come into a bathroom without knocking. I'm in my underwear, it's wrong for a boy to see a girl in her underwear unless the two really, really like each other and accept seeing each other without their clothes on, okay." Mikan said as if she was scolding Natsume as a motherly figure. "Um okay. I'm sorry mikan. It's just that I was scared. I didn't like being in there by myself without you." Natsume said while innocently looking at Mikan with tears in his eyes that were about to drop. As Mikan looked at Natsume, she took a look at the bandage that was still wrapped around his head and couldn't help but feel guilty once again as her anger disappeared. It was her fault that Natsume was in this pitiful state after all, what right did she have to get angry? Mikan then put on her pajamas and told Natsume to show her what scared him. Natsume grabbed Mikan's hand and brought her back in her dormroom. Natsume then pointed to a spider the size of one's thumb.

"Oh, that is quite a big spider. But no need to be afraid Natsume. I grew up in the country, so spiders don't scare me. What my grandpa used to do was get a shoe or a book and crush it, but I prefer to just let it go outside in a cup." Mikan said as she grabbed a plastic cup off of her dresser and put it over the spider. She then took a small skinny book and slid it under the cup so she could carry it without letting the spider bite her. Mikan then took the cup and book outside and released the spider. Mikan then walked back into her dorm room and saw Natsume relieved. "Wow Mikan, you're amazing." Natsume said with joy. "Oh it's nothing." Mikan said while blushing and putting her hand behind her head while blushing. Even though Natsume was reduced to such a naïve state, Mikan couldn't help but feel happy that the big bad executive student of the elementary division said that she was amazing. At that moment, Mikan noticed that Natsume didn't have his pajamas on. "Natsume, why didn't you put on your pajamas? Were you too scared to move due to the spider?" Mikan asked with worry. "It wasn't because of the spider, it's just that, well…I don't know how to put them on. Can you help me Mikan?" Natsume asked innocently. Mikan's face then became bright red again.

"N-natsume, I can't do that, remember what I said about boys and girls seeing each other in their underwear? Only if they really really like each other." Mikan tried to explain. "But I really like you Mikan, I think you're a wonderful person. You were there for me when I woke up in the hospital after all. So you must care a little for me too, right?" Natsume said looking innocently. "Uh, um" Mikan could barely manage to get any words out of her mouth as she admitted defeat. "Alright Natsume, I'll help you change." Mikan said barely forming a smile. She grabbed Natsume's blue and green colored pajamas and noticed a small note on them that read. "Mikan, meet me in front of the Elementary School branch at 10:00am tomorrow. I'll explain to you then what the Nurse told us about Natsume's condition. – Luca." Mikan then put the note aside and got ready to undress Natsume and put his pajamas on. "Oh why me?" Mikan asked herself. "Okay Natsume, can you put your arms up so I can put your shirt on?" Mikan asked and Natsume obeyed. As Mikan put Natsume's shirt on, she couldn't help but noticed how muscular Natsume seemed to be for an 11-year old boy. She also seemed to notice that Natsume also had quite a few bruises. "How did he get those? Could it be from missions in the dangerous abilities class?" Mikan wondered to herself for a moment but then snapped back to reality as she grabbed natsume's pajama shirt and put it on him.

"Okay Natsume, I'm going to put your pants on now (Oh please be wearing boxers and not briefs)." Mikan said as she began to pull Natsume's shorts down. Luckily for Mikan, Natsume was wearing boxers but Mikan couldn't help but notice even more bruises on his legs and near the top of Natsume's right leg it looked like he had a bite mark. Could it be due to vicious dog? Perhaps a vicious guard dog that Natsume was attacked by while he was on his missions? "Oh Natsume." Mikan said to herself as she put his pajama pants over Natsume's legs. "Ah, thank you Mikan, these sure do feel comfy on me." Natsume said "Oh, y-yeah it's no problem." Mikan said quietly as she placed her hand over her chest to ease her heart from beating so fast due to the fact that she saw Natsume in his underwear. "Well, I think it's time for bed now." Mikan said as she turned off the lights and got on the left side of her bed and Natsume got on the right side. Even though Mikan and Natsume slept together before in Natsume's dorm room, this time seemed much more awkward for Mikan. After all Mikan's bed was a lot smaller and harder than Natsume's due to the fact that she was a simple one star. As a result, Mikan and Natsume had to sleep closer together than they did in Natsume's dorm room. Though Natsume of course had no problems with this since he could not remember anything, Mikan couldn't help but feel a bit weird.

"Mikan?" Natsume asked trying to get her attention. "Yes, Natsume?" Mikan replied back. "I Think, I think I remember, something about when I was younger. Whenever I was scared to sleep by myself, I would come into my parents room and sleep with them. Whenever I was scared at the thought that a fire was going to start in my room." Natsume said, as Mikan realized that she used to do the same thing with her grandpa whenever she was scared of ghosts. "Your parents must have been really nice Natsume." Mikan said. "Yeah, I think they were anyway. I just wish I could remember more about them. Mikan you've been so kind to me. Can I call you, Mom?" Mikan felt as though as her heart stopped beating as she had a flashback of sleeping with Narumi-sensei and asked if she could call him grandpa. "That's a bit…Well I'm only 11 years old. But how about you call me your Big Sister Mikan?" Mikan said giggling. "Okay big sister. Haha, goodnight." Natsume said as wrapped his left arm around Mikan. Normally, Mikan would have blushed but she was used to Natsume touching her by now and embraced him, and smiled. Growing up as an only child, Mikan always wanted a younger sibling to hang out with not only in terms of years but also mentally, Mikan was the older figure while Natsume seemed to behave just like the sweet and polite younger brother that she always wanted. "Goodnight, little brother Natsume." Mikan said as she rubbed Natsume's head and went to sleep.  
To Be Continued…

_Me: Well how did you guys like chapter 2? _

_Natsume: I thought it was horrible, you've reduced me to a naïve idiot.  
_

_Mikan: Oh Natsume, I think it's sorta cute how you depend on me due to your memory loss.  
_

_Natsume: *Flicks Mikan with his finger*  
_

_Mikan: Oh, what was that for Natsume?  
_

_Natsume: I've told you before, never call a guy cute.  
_

_Me: Uh haha please calm down you two. Anyway if you like this story feel free to write a comment/review or give me any suggestions I can use to improve my story. Also, tell me if you like the story so far and if you want me to continue it.  
_

_Natsume: And you better do it quick while he's out of school now if you don't want to wait another 6 months for him to write the next chapter due to his poor time-management skills when it comes to college.  
_

_Mikan: And remember to tell all your Gakuen Alice friends to check out the story. The more support we get, then the more Mr. Author will want to work on the story.  
_

_Me: Haha, yeah, what Natsume and Mikan said. Well let me know what you guys like so far, what you guys don't like and what I can improve on, see ya later._

** Natsume and Mikan's new relationship is now starting to blossom, but what will Persona do now that Natsume has missed his mission? Will Mikan be able to hide the fact that Natsume isn't really there to look for an alice stone or will nasty rumors of Mikan and Natsume begin to spread. How long will the effects of Natsume's amnesia last? Will Natsume be able to control his fire alice while he has amnesia? And how will other students react to Natsume once they see his awkward new behavior? The answers to all these questions and more will be revealed in Burnt Out Memories: Chapter 3: Am I a bad person Mikan?**

Oh and by the way, when I first wrote this chapter, I was still reading the American releases of Gakuen Alice, but over the summer, I have decided to catch up with Japan and am now on Chapter 153. So I'll now be writing keeping current timeline elements in mind hence why I stated that Mikan was older than Natsume. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the read, please let me know what you guys are liking so far and what I can do to improve my writings, thank you.


	3. Chapter 3: Am I a bad person Mikan?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. Gakuen Alice and all its characters are owned by Tachibana Higuchi**

_Natsume: Well fellow readers, it appears Mr. Has-No-Time-Management-Skills finally updated a new chapter._

_Me: It's true I'm horrible at time management when it comes to college._

_Mikan: Ah leave him alone Natsume, college is very important._

_Natsume: Yeah, and Alice Academy is a wonderland._

_Mikan: Aw you think so too Natsume?_

_Natsume: That was sarcasm idiot._

_Mikan: Hey take that back._

_*Mikan and Natsume start fighting*_

_Me: Haha hey everyone so I'm back with another update, to be honest, I've been losing my motivation to continue this story since I feel a little bumbed out that Gakuen Alice is coming to an end but I've decided to try to come back to this story and enjoy the few remaining moments of Gakuen Alice that we have before it ends. So please, enjoy the fanfic everyone. _

**Burnt out Memories**

**Chapter 3: Am I a bad person Mikan?**

Mikan found herself alone surrounded in darkness with no one to be found. "W-where am I?". Mikan said as she then noticed a small figure in the distance. She then ran towards the figure and as she began to become closer and closer, the figure in the distance began to look more and more like a person in fact, it looked like a black haired boy. "N-Natsume!" Mikan screamed with excitement as Natsume turned around. "Sheesh polka-dots you don't have to scream so lot." Natsume replied with annoyance in his voice. "Huh, oh haha, it's good to see that you're back to normal. Mikan said with a smile on her face. "Big sister Mikan!" squeled a voice in the distance. "N-Natsume again?" Mikan yelled with shock as another frail and scared Natsume clung onto her arm. "Wah, t-two Natsumes?" Mikan screamed with disbelief of what she just said. "Mikan look at what you've turned me into." Said the cold hearted Natsume as he laid his blood red eyes on the other Natsume. "Big sister, who is that?" said the other Natsume clutching onto Mikan even tighter in fear of his scary twin. "N-Natsume I'm s-sorry." Mikan barely said to the angry looking boy choking on her own sentence. "Mikan didn't I tell you to stay away from me? If you'd only listened this would not have happened to me. You do nothing but cause me pain, stupid girl, I hate you." Said the ruthless Natsume as he turned his back to her. "Natsume no!" said Mikan as she felt her throat begin to become sore. "Mikan don't listen to him. I love my big sister Mikan." Said the sweet and kind Natsume as he squeezed Mikan tighter in a hug. "Oh Natsume." Mikan said as she hugged the gentle Natsume back, but was then stopped by a giant hand that seemed to grab both Natsume's away from Mikan. To Mikan's horror both Natsume's seemed to be in the clutches of a giant masked person wearing a black leather suit with black spikey hair.

"Persona!" Mikan screamed in fear. Yes my kitten, I thank you for bringing Natsume to me, if it weren't for your sweet charms to distract the boy I wouldn't have been able to capture him so easily, hahahaha." Persona said sinisterly. "Why didn't you just stay away from me Mikan Sakura? This would have never happened if you would have just listened to me. I'm different from the rest of you, we could never be together! For the last time, STAY AWAY FROM ME" said the Natsume in the left hand. "Big sister, please help. I don't want to be separated from my big sister Mikan!" Said the Natsume in the right hand with a heart-breaking worried look on his face. Mikan couldn't move, she simply didn't know what to do. Maybe the Natsume in the left hand was correct, maybe Natsume wouldn't be in this trouble if she would have just listened to him at the end of the Alice Festival about staying away from him. But then again she couldn't just leave the other innocent Natsume in the clutches of Persona. Mikan then ran towards the giant masked man and screamed with all her might. "Natsume I can't leave alone because, I…..I LOVE YOU." Screamed Mikan with all her might as she began to feel her heart beat like a drum. This brought a smile to the Natsume in Persona's right hand but also caused Persona to laugh hysterically. While it looked as if the Natsume in the left hand seemed to have Mikan's words go in one ear and out the other. "Natsume why don't we have this girl's smile be put to rest once and for all?" Persona said evily. "Gladly." Said Natsume with no emotion in his voice at all as he pointed his finger to Mikan causing the floor that Mikan stood on to catch fire. "BIG SISTER!" Screamed the Natsume in the right hand, only to be over heard by Persona's evil laugh. Though the Natsume in the right seemed to be as quiet as a mime, just staring at Mikan with his cold and ruthless eyes. Mikan tried to put out the fire with her nullification alice but it seemed powerless as she was engulfed in a sea of flames. Though despite the flames of Natsume's anger that she was now feeling, all she could think about was how much at fault she for Natsume suffering at the hands of Persona. "I'm sorry Natsume, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She thought as she was engulfed with Natsume's rage.

"Big sister Mikan! Wake up! Wake up!" said a familiar voice as Mikan finally found the strength to open her eyes. "Argh, uh, Natsume? Oh Natsume!" Mikan said as she gave Natsume a big hug. "I'm so glad you're ok Natsume." Mikan said as she let go of Natsume and broke away from her hug. "Big sister Mikan, are you ok, you seemed to have been mumbling weird things in your sleep, it was kind of scary." Said Natsume with a worried look on his face. "Oh, I'm sorry Natsume, I just had a really bad nightmare, haha." Mikan said in an attempt to keep Natsume from being worried. "Oh, ok" Natsume said while smiling. As Mikan laid her eyes upon Natsume's smile, she couldn't help but feel her heart pound faster than usually. "What is this feeling? Mikan thought to herself but then snapped back into reality as she looked out her window and realized that class was out at this time. "Oh right, so since class is out of session now, do you want to go outside and play Natsume?" Mikan asked. "Yay, that's sounds great." Natsume as he jumped for joy. "Ok let's go but uh first we better get dressed. Um do you think you can dress on your own this time Natsume?" Mikan asked. "I don't know, but I can try." Natsume with a smile on his face. Mikan's heart began to beat fast again. "Ok well, I'm gonna change in my bathroom, you just change in here ok?" Mikan said. "Ok" Natsume replied as Mikan went inside her bathroom. As she changed into her school uniform Mikan thought to herself more about Natsume's condition, the nightmare that she just had, and why her heart was beating so fast. "Two Natsume's, what could that mean? Did I really just confess to Natsume in my nightmare, and could I have had that nightmare because I'm worried about Natsume's condition? Oh it really is my fault I should have just listened to Natsume at the Alice festival maybe all I really do is cause him pain." Mikan said as she fell to the floor in depression. But then again, the Natsume of today thinks I'm kind of cool, amazing in fact, he thinks that I'm the best person in the whole world." Mikan thought giggling to herself until reality snapped it's fingers. "But it's all a lie. The only reason Natsume thinks this way about me is because he has amnesia. Deep down inside that gentle sweet boy exists the real Natsume who thinks I'm just a stupid loud and obnoxious girl. *sigh* Wouldn't it be great if Natsume could stay kind like this forever?" Mikan thought to herself as she then quickly came back to her own senses. "Wait what am I saying? I sound so selfish right now. Natsume is suffering from a terrible condition and here I am hoping that he remains in this condition? Be gone bad thoughts, shoo." Mikan said to herself as she finished getting dressed and headed out her door to her surprise she saw Natsume fully dressed. "Wow Natsume I'm so proud you were able to dress yourself!" Mikan squelled as she patted Natsume's head. This caused Natsume to blush slightly. "Well I did have my wonderful big sister to show me how last night." Natsume said while blushing and looking down. "Oh Natsume you are so sweet." Mikan said as she embraced Natsume in a hug. Mikan could feel her heart beating like a drum again but she ignored it. "Ready to enjoy our first week out of school Natsume?" Mikan said. "Yah" Natsume replied.

Mikan and Natsume then headed out of the girl's dorm room and took a bus to Central Town. While on the Train students seemed to avoid sitting next to Natsume and Mikan and even gave poor Natsume rude stares due to fear from Natsume's bad reputation. Mikan didn't seem to notice this, however Natsume did which bothered him but he didn't tell Mikan. When Natsume and Mikan got off of the bus Mikan began to drool as she saw a candy shop in the distance. "Hee hee, Natsume let's go to that Candy Shop!" Mikan squealed cutely as she grabbed Natsume's arm before he could answer her and quickly ran into the shop. "Ooooh howalons!" Mikan screamed with excitement, but to her disappointment, they were priced at 35 rabbits. "Aw 35 rabbits? I should have at least enough money to cover that." Mikan said but as she searched through her skirt pocket she unfortunately only found a measly 10 rabbits. "Aw it's a real pain being a one-star and getting a small allowance. Well I guess we better get going Natsume." Mikan while pouting. " I guess so, all I have is this green paper." Natsume said sadly. "N-Natsume that's 200 rabbits, that's more than enough to buy whatever you want in this candy shop! Where did you find that?" Mikan said googly-eyed. "I just found it in this red square thing in my pocket. I didn't really know what it was though but since I had it with me yesterday when I woke up, I thought it would be important to bring it with me today too." Natsume calmly said as he showed Mikan the square red thing Natsume described which appeared to be his wallet containing his academy ID. "Wow, Natsume sure has a lot of money, it must be nice receiving the allowance of an executive student." Mikan thought to herself. "Here Mikan, you can use my money to buy those howalons if you want." Natsume said happily. "N-no, Natsume, that's your money, I can't take your money like that." Mikan replied as she felt her heart beating quickly again. "Haha, don't worry about it Mikan, I want to make my big sister happy." Natsume said with a smile on his face. "*sigh* Ok, thank you Natsume, you are so sweet." Mikan said defeated while giving Natsume a small hug. Mikan could feel her heart beating faster again so she broke out of her hug. "Ahem, but Natsume, make sure you get something for yourself too, go around the store and buy something for yourself." Mikan said. "G-go around the store by myself?" Natsume said in a scared tone, but Mikan didn't hear him as something else caught her attention. "Oooh discounted click pens for 5 rabbits!" Mikan squealed with joy as she rushed to find a pen that she wanted to buy. "Um, big sister Mikan, I'm a little scared walking around the store by myself." Natsume said while trying to get Mikan's attention. "Don't worry Natsume I'll be right here if you need me, just find something that catches your interest." Mikan said with a smile on her face. "Ok." Natsume said weakly as he turned around and looked around the store by himself for something to buy.

As Natsume looked around the store for something interesting to catch his eyes, he couldn't help but notice the fact that many students seemed to avoid eye-sight with him. He noticed two middle school girls who were talking about what candy they wanted to buy but their conversation was put to a halt when they saw Natsume and then fled the area. "Why does everyone seem so scared of me? Did I do something bad?" Natsume thought to himself. As he was thinking to himself he experienced an unexpected collapse to the ground as an elementary school boy accidently ran into him. "Gwah, I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was goi-OH GEEZ IT'S NATSUME!" screamed the young boy as he reached into his pockets and began to toss rabbits to Natsume out of fear. "H-here's all of my rabbits, please take it just don't burn me to death." Said the young boy as he backed off and ran away. "Hm, I wonder why he ran away from me? And what he mean by burn him to death?" Natsume thought to himself, he looked around and saw that other students around him seemed scared as well and walked away from him. This gave Natsume a painful feeling in his gut. "Am I a bad person? Is that why everyone is avoiding me?" Natsume asked himself as he got back up and continued to explore the store. After a few minutes of searching something finally caught Natsume's eyes. "Ooooh chocolate turtles hee hee I bet Mikan would like these." Natsume said chuckling to himself. But then he thought back to how Mikan told him to get something that he would want. But Natsume really didn't care about making himself happy, he just wanted to see that wonderful smile of Mikan's. "As long as my big sister is happy, then I'm happy." Natsume thought to himself as he headed back to the front of the store to meet Mikan.

"Hi Natsume, did you find something that you wanted to buy?" Mikan asked. "Uh huh, I found this." Natsume said as he showed Mikan the box of sugary delights. "Oooh chocolate turtles!" Mikan said squelling with joy barely able to keep herself from drooling. "That smile, I never want to see it go away. Whenever I see my big sister smiling suddenly world doesn't seem scary at all." Natsume thought to himself as he gave Mikan the box of chocolate turtles. Mikan then placed the chocolate turtles, the box of howalons, and a click pen in front of a female cashier. "Alright your total comes up to be 85 rabbits." Said the cashier. Natsume got out a 100 rabbit bill out of his wallet. And gave it to the cashier. Mikan was about to give the cashier her 10 rabbits to pay for her click pen but Natsume beat her to it. "Will this be enough to cover everything? To be honest I'm not so good with money." Said Natsume embarrassed. "But Natsume, you didn't have to pay for everything. I had enough money to buy the click pen myself." Mikan stated with a guilty look on her face. "Don't worry Mikan, I have more money than you. You just save your money ok? By the way 100 rabbits is more than 85 rabbits right?" Natsume asked with another embarrassed look on his face. "Y-yes Natsume, that should be enough to cover everything." Mikan said while looking to that ground. "I better teach Natsume about how to handle money, otherwise cashiers may try to rip him off." Mikan thought to herself. "Oh you are such a gentleman, paying for your girlfriend's stuff you two make such a cute couple." Said the cashier causing Mikan's face to turn red and her heart to thump quickly again. "Haha, Mikan she just called us a cute couple. But what exactly is a couple?" Natsume asked in confusion. "I-I-I'll tell you later Natsume." Mikan said look down to the ground in embarrassment. "Ok young man, here is your receipt and change, you two love birds have a good day." Said the Cashier as she handed Natsume a receipt along with 15 rabbits. Natsume then took his things and headed out the store with Mikan.

"Wow, that cashier gave me some money back after my purchase." Natsume said as he looked at the 15 rabbits he got back from the cashier. "Yes, Natsume, it's called 'cash' that's the difference that you get back between you total purchase, and the amount that you paid." Mikan stated. "Oh, I see." Natsume said as he turned to Mikan. "What's wrong Natsume?" Mikan asked with a concerned look on her face. "Here Mikan, you can have my change." Natsume said as he handed Mikan his extra 15 rabbits. "What? N-no, I can't take your money Natsume!" Mikan said nervously. "It's ok Mikan, I have plenty of money left and besides you said that you hardly get anything because you're a one-star right? It's no big deal." Natsume said while smiling. "O-ok Natsume thank you, you are so kind." Mikan said as she gave Natsume a big hug. Mikan could feel her heart beating so fast that it felt like it was going to burst out of her chest so she quickly broke out of the hug again. "So what are we going to do now Mikan?" Natsume asked. "Let's go find a tree to sit under and eat our candy." Mikan said drooling slightly. After a few minutes, Mikan and Natsume eventually found a nice and big tree on the edge of a lake to sit under to provide them with shade from the sun. Mikan and Natsume then took a seat and began to take their first bites into their candies.

"Wow these chocolate turtles are really tasty!" Natsume said as each bite filled him with joy. "Oh, howalons really hit the spot on days like to today. And we're under a tree right next to the lake. I can't imagine how things could be any more perfect." Mikan said as each fluffy sugary candy she ate put a huge grin on her face. "Thank you for buying these for me Natsume." Mikan said while turning her body to face the sweet caring boy. "Oh no problem, anything to make my big sister happy." Natsume said with a smile on his face. Mikan then fell into a deep thought. Natsume seems to be so kind, was he always like this but just never showed this side to me? Or is it just the amnesia? Hee hee I never thought that Natsume could be such a polite and kind little boy." Mikan thought to herself but then snapped back to reality. "Wait this isn't a joke, Natsume is in a really critical condition and it's all my fault how dare I think kindly of this situation, Natsume is suffering right now because of me and here I am giggling about it? I'm such a terrible friend, I don't deserve to be by Natsume's side. The Natsume I know would probably think I'm a jerk that's taking advantage of his allowance, I, I. Mikan's thoughts were put to a halt when she felt cold smooth chocolate turtle touch her lips. "Big sister, do you want some turtles?" Natsume said as he sat staring at Mikan, smiling and offering her a turtle. "O, ok." Mikan said as she opened her mouth and allowed Natsume fed her the delicious candy. "Wow, I don't think I've ever had a better tasting chocolate turtle in my life." Mikan thought to herself while blushing, giggling and feeling her heart get more and more excited. "Natsume, sweety, open your mouth." Mikan said while rubbing the back of Natsume's head. "Uh, ok." Natsume replied as he opened his mouth as Mikan fed him one one of her howalons. "Mmm, wow these are really good!" Natsume said while giggling slightly. Mikan and Natsume continued to feed each other for about 15 minutes. Hardly saying a word. Just letting their sugary delights do all the talking for them. When they ran out of candy they just sat staring at each other for a few seconds until Mikan could feel her heart beating fast again so she broke into a conversation. "Haha, wow, I can't believe we ate all that candy Natsume." Mikan said. "Yah, haha." Natsume replied. "Um, Mikan." Said Natsume. "Yes Natsume? Mikan replied as she continued to rub the back of Natsume's head. "You won't ever leave me right? I think you're the best person ever. I don't know what I'd do without you." As Natsume said this it caused Mikan's heart to thump again. Mikan didn't know how to answer this question that Natsume proposed to her. "N-Natsume, you don't want to grow up depending on me right?" Mikan said nervously. "Mikan, you're amazing and the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I may not have the memories of my past life but if anything good came out of this, it's that I got to meet you for the first once again. I….I want to spend the rest of my life with my big sister Mikan." Natsume shouted slightly embarrassed. "N-Natsume." Mikan said her heart began thump harder and harder. It was as if she had howalons rubbing and tickling her from the inside of her chest. "I, I can't hold this in any longer. I feel like my heart is about to explode." Mikan said as she quickly with thinking placed both her hands on Natsume's cheeks. "Mikan!" Natsume said in his surprise. "*gasp* *gasp* Natsume, I'm sorry." Mikan said as she closed her eyes, puckered her lips, and began to bring her face closer and closer to Natsume's. Natsume didn't fight this at all. He closed his eyes as well and began to pucker his lips and wait for contact.

"HEY IT'S THAT NATSUME JERK!" Said an unwelcomed male voice. As his obnoxious appearance snapped Mikan and Natsume back to reality and broke them out of what would have been a kiss. "Well tough guy aren't you gonna look me in the eyes?" Said the angry boy once again. The boy appeared to be in the middle school division as he appeared to be wearing a middle school outfit. He also had dark grey eyes and light blue hair. However, part of his hair looked as if it was burnt off. "Seaweed-hair guy, Sumire's older brother!" Mikan screamed in shock. Natsume looked scared and hid himself behind Mikan. "Hey don't be a coward and hide behind your girlfriend, be a man and face me. I'm not scared just because you're an executive student of the dangerous ability class!" Said the angry middle school student. "Hey you leave Natsume alone! He didn't do anything to you!" Mikan shouted. "Didn't do anything? DIDN'T DO ANYTHING?" Sumire's brother shouted in anger as he slid his left sleeve collar to show Mikan his left arm which caused Mikan to gasp in horror and put her hand over her mouth in fear. "Look at what that devil did to me, he burnt my arm!" Said the blue haired boy as he showed Mikan and Natsume his left arm with a scar so bad that it could only have been caused by a burn. Natsume felt as though his stomach was twisting and turning. He wondered, is this due to fear or guilt? "And look at my hair. It's still recovering from when Natsume set it on fire!" Sumire's brother said as he pointed to his burnt scalp. Mikan then remembered the early days of when she first came to the academy. She remembered how she and Natsume ran into Sumire's brother's group who picked on Natsume so Natsume decided to light the boy's arm on fire as payback. And then she remembered when the boys met again, Sumire's brother was looking for Hotaru this annoyed Natsume so he decided to light his hair on fire for no apparent reason. "That's right Natsume has hurt a lot of people who've made him angry with his fire alice. I wonder, could he someday do that to me if I get on his bad side?" Mikan thought to herself as she thought again about the nightmare she had last night. "I, I'm sorry that that happened to you but please don't bother Natsume." Mikan said as she tried to come up with a logical reason without letting him know that he has amnesia. "He's not feeling well today so maybe you can bother him on another day eh heh?" Mikan said nervously while twirling her fingers in panic. "Afraid not. I'm settling this here and now. So come on Natsume, fight me. It's payback for what you did to me, or should I pick on your little girlfriend instead?" Sumire's brother said which quickly grabbed Natsume's attention. "Do whatever you want to me but please, don't harm my wonderful big sister Mikan!" Natsume shouted in fear as he stood up to face his fate. "N-Natsume." Mikan mumbed to herself. "I don't know what you mean by 'big sister Mikan', but I'll gladly take the pleasure of beating you up like a punching bag." Sumire's brother said as he cracked his knuckles and swung a punch at the poor defenseless Natsume. "NATSUME!" Mikan Shouted in horror.

"This is for burning my arm!" said Sumire's brother as he swung another punch to Natsume's face causing Natsume to bleed a little. "This is for burning my hair!" said Sumire's brother again as he swung a punch to Natsume's stomach. Causing Natsume to fall to the ground. This is for being an undeserved executive student!" said Sumire's brother as he swung a kick towards Natsume's stomach. Mikan couldn't stand watching Natsume suffer anymore. "Stop it you big idiot!" Mikan screamed as jumped upon Sumire's brother in an attempt to stop him from hurting Natsume. "Stupid brat, get off." The angry boy said as he threw Mikan on the ground. Natsume saw this, and to the boy with amnesia, for a split second the world just stopped. Nothing mattered, the fact that he had amnesia, the fact that he was getting beat up, the fact that every student in the academy hated him. Nothing mattered anymore, the simple idea of harm coming to his friend Mikan blew his mind. Natsume didn't know how, or where it came from but he could feel something emerging from his body. Was it blood? Was it anger? Was it energy? No, it was…..fire, Fire, FIRE! "YOU BASTARD!" Natsume screamed as he unconsciously lit Sumire's brother's entire body on fire. "Waaaaaah!" Sumire's brother screamed in horror as he dived into the lake next to the tree they were under.

Natsume was breathing hard and shaking violently on the ground in fettle position. Mikan was shocked by what she just saw. She slowly walked to Natsume hoping that she could help him somehow. "Natsume, are you ok?" Mikan asked with a worried look on her face. "*cough* Mikan, am I a bad person." Natsume croaked in fettle position. "N-no of course not why would you say that Natsume?" Mikan said as she placed her hand on Natsume's back and tried her best to comfort him. But to her surprise, Natsume was doing something that she thought that she would never see. The big, bad, and scary Natsume was….crying. "Why, why does everyone hate me Mikan?" Natsume said as tears dropped from his eyes. "Is it because of this horrible power? This horrible alice? All it does is cause pain. All I do is cause pain. Maybe this academy would be better if I disappeared." Natsume said as more tears began to fall from his face. "No, Natsume don't say that. I'm glad that you came to this academy. If you didn't then I would never have met you." Mikan said as her heart began to thump again. "Natsume you're the bravest and kindest person I've ever known. Buying me candy when I was out of rabbits? Offering me your candy that you bought with your own rabbits? Even willing to put yourself in harm's way to protect me?" Mikan said with tears dropping down her face as well. Mikan's heart began to beat as fast as a ticking bomb. It felt as if Mikan's chest was on fire. "And Natsume I….I love you." Mikan said as she closed her eyes and pressed her lips against Natsume's. Mikan felt a little embarrassed to kiss Natsume at first since it was usually Natsume who would lay the first move on Mikan but this time it was Mikan who decided to kiss Natsume. Though unfortunately something felt wrong. It seemed that Natsume wasn't kissing Mikan back. "Natsume, what's wrong? *Gasp*" Mikan said as she realized that Natsume was knocked out. "Natsume! Oh no, are you alright?" Mikan asked as she checked his heart beat. "Phew, well his heart is still beating but he must have had the air knocked out of him when he was beat up by Seaweed-hair guy." Mikan said as she picked Natsume up and carried him on her back. "Don't worry Natsume, I'll get you safely to a hospital." Mikan said as she carried Natsume on her back to the nearest hospital she could find.

Luckily for Mikan since they were still in Central town, there was an infirmary nearby the area that Mikan and Natsume decided to eat their candies. While Mikan carried Natsume to the infirmary on her back, she couldn't help but notice how nice it felt to feel Natsume's body heat on her back and his breath flowing down her neck. "Don't worry Natsume, we're almost there." Mikan said as she finally entered the infirmary and headed to the first desk that she saw a nurse behind. "Excuse me, nurse my friend is hurt, please is there anything you guys can do?" Mikan asked with tears dropping from her face. "Oh dear, of course we'll help your friend." The nurse said as she called out called down a few doctors to bring down a stretcher to place Natsume on. The doctors then took Natsume away to be treated. "Natsume has been brought to the hospital two times in less than a week and it's all my fault." Mikan thought to herself trying to hold back tears. "Excuse me miss, you can have a seat in the waiting room if you wish to wait for your friend." Said the nurse. "Oh ok, thank you." Mikan said as she headed towards the waiting room. As she was walking she couldn't help but think about how much trouble she's caused for Natsume these past two days. "I don't believe this, yesterday Natsume got amnesia because of me. And he got beat up because I wanted to Central Town. Maybe all I really do is just cause pain for Natsume." Mikan thought to herself as her face began to become red and her eyes began to swell up.

When Mikan entered the waiting room to her surprise she Luca waiting for someone. "Luca!" Mikan called as she took a seat next to him. "M-Mikan?" Luca said surprised to see his friend in the hospital. "What are you doing here?" Mikan asked. "One of the pigs at the new petting zoo that opened broke his leg so I brought him her for the doctors to examine him. So what are you doing here? And where's Natsume? Please don't tell me something bad has happened to him." Luca said with a heart-breaking worried look on his face. "Oh Luca, I'm so sorry, it's all my fault, Natsume got beat up by Sumire's brother. He said he wanted to get back at Natsume for burning his arm and hair. Oh, it's all my fault if only I didn't want to go to Central Town today we wouldn't have run into him, then Natsume would not have gotten beaten up." Mikan said as her guilt caused her to cry. "Mikan calm down it's not your fault you can't control who you run into on a daily basis." Luca said as he rubbed his hand on Mikan's back in an attempt to calm her down. "Luca." Mikan said blushing slightly while looking behind the blonde haired boy as a clock caught her attention that read 4:00pm. "Ah, it's 4 o'clock already? Oh my gosh I didn't notice how fast the time has gone by today. Luca didn't you send me a note in Natsume's clothes last night about how you wanted me to meet you in front of the school branch today at 10am? I'm so sorry, I completely forgot." Mikan said looking downwards in shame. "Haha, don't worry about it Mikan, it's fine. No offense but I thought you'd forget anyway." Luca said while chuckling slightly. This caused Mikan to pout her face. "Anyway, I wanted to let you know about what the nurse told us about Natsume's condition last night. The thing is, Natsume getting hit in the head may not have only caused him to get amnesia, but it could have also created a second personality. As you've seen before, this second personality has caused Natsume to act very child-like and dependent of you, it's almost as if he sees you as a motherly figure. A reason for this could be due to the fact that Natsume's mother died when he was just a baby so he never really had a mother figure in his life but deep down this is something that he desperately wants as he is unintentionally showing in this second personality." Luca tried to explain, though Mikan didn't really like where this was going. "Please Mikan, I know this doesn't sound easy or fun but I'm begging you, please act as Natsume's mother, at least until his amnesia has worn off." Luca pleaded. "B-b-but I don't know anything about being a mother. "I've never even had a mother figure in my life, all I've ever had was my grandpa." Mikan replied. "I know this doesn't sound easy Mikan but please for Natsume's sake. He needs this." Luca begged. Mikan then gave into Luca's plea. It was her fault that Natsume was in this situation anyway. What right did she have to say no? "Alright Luca, you win, I'll act as a mother towards Natsume. He already calls me his big sister so we already feel pretty close to each other." Mikan said while blushing and looking down in embarrassment.

"Really? Oh that's great. Unfortunately, Natsume doesn't trust me right now. The only person that he trusts at the moment is you so much Mikan for taking care of Natsume you have no idea how much this means to me." Luca said. "Haha, no problem." Mikan replied slightly embarrassed. With that said a nurse appeared to comment about Natsume's condition. "Mikan Sakura, Natsume Hyuuga is currently in a recovery room on the 3rd floor. He's fine for the moment he just needs to rest. You and your friend may see him now if you'd like." Said the nurse. "Ah, what a relief Mikan said placing her hand over her chest. Come on Luca, let's go!" Mikan said as she grabbed Luca's hand and headed towards an elevator to get to the 3rd floor of the infirmary. From there they searched for a few minutes and eventually found Natsume's room where Natsume appeared sound asleep. "Poor Natsume, I'm so sorry about all of this." Mikan said "Mikan, don't be so hard on yourself it's not your fault." Luca stated. Luca and Mikan then took a seat next to Natsume's bed and waited in the hopes that Natsume would wake up soon. "Oh by the way, Mikan, has Natsume shown any signs of his amnesia wearing off? Luca asked. "Not really." Mikan replied. "Oh, but there was this one moment today as I was trying to stop Natsume from getting beat up I was thrown to the ground. Natsume saw this and became angry and to my surprise he used his fire alice on Sumire's brother in order to defend me. For a moment it was as if the original Natsume awakened and wanted to protect me." Mikan said blushing slightly. "I see, so for a moment, Natsume remembered how to use his fire alice? Hopefully the next time he uses it, he'll have his memory back. There's no telling what could happen if he uses the alice again and doesn't know how to control it. Worst case scenario, he could end up accidentally burning down the entire school just as his sister burned down their entire town." Luca stated "Yeah, good point." Mikan said under her breath. Just as Mikan finished her sentence, she and Luca heard a loud knock on Natsume's door. Mikan opened the door and to her shock she saw a tall black haired man wearing a mask. "P-PERSONA!" Mikan screamed in horror. "I want my student. I have a mission for him that he has yet to complete." Said the sinister man in a heart trembling voice.

**To Be Continued….**

_Mikan: Aw, I'm a mother taking care of my sweet baby Natsume. 3_

_Natsume: Call me a baby again and I'll burn your pigtails._

_Mikan: *Gasp* Eeep you wouldn't dare Natsume!_

_Natsume: Try me polka-dots._

_*Mikan and Natsume start fighting again*_

_Me: Haha, well everyone thanks for all your support, I'm going to try my best to continue my story as long as people would like to see it be continued. Please if you can, leave a comment saying what I can improve on or what you like so far. You guys are the best. Oh by the way, if was referring to episodes 6 and 12 of Gakuen Alice about Natsume and Sumire's brother's little conflict for those who don't remember. Well see you guys later, bye._

**How will Natsume get along with the student in the Dangerous Ability Class now that Natsume has lost his memory? And how will Natsume perform in his missions in his current state. What will Mikan have to do about all of this? The answers to all these questions and more will be answered in Burnt Out Memories Chapter 4: Natsume Hyuuga, the Black Pussy-Cat.**


End file.
